Roses Are Red
by Paper Lilly Webs
Summary: "Roses are red, and violets are blue. Sugar is sweet, and perhaps so are you. You don't need water to feel like you're drowning. You just need blood, and a lot of it. Gurgling noises and tears are just a bonus." DaveKat Sadstuck Deathfic Oneshot. T for blood/death. I edited and inserted a poem to help along the story. This is sappier than intended, and I can't write sadstuck - -


**A/N**: EDIT: LOOK! Somebody drew me arts! :D The picture is owned by deans-lullaby over on tumblr

My apologies to my SolKat followers. I'll go update Charcoal and Scars soon -_-'

_Alternate Title: Roses Are Red, and Blood is Too_

Welp, I told myself I wouldn't write sadstuck like this, but I was in desperate need of DaveKat death fics, so I wrote one myself. I don't like how this came out; not one bit.

Warning: Blood, death, and overall sappiness. Oh, and they're _not_ OOC; this is their real characters showing through, which I'll explain at the bottom. Oh, and I guess this is technically an offshoot universe, or a doomed one or whatever.

Note: The poem is actually Dave's thoughts after KK dies, spliced in there in between KK's bits as he's dying (Wibbly Wobbly Timey Whimy stuff). That wasn't my original intention when I introduced the poem into the story, but half-way through, I thought it would work. Did it? I still don't know.

~Webs

* * *

_Roses are red, and violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet, and perhaps so are you._

You don't need water to feel like you're drowning. You just need blood, and a lot of it. Oh, and pain. Pain's important too, because then you can feel like complete and utter shit while blood forces its way up your throat to slowly choke you to death.

Gurgling noises and tears are just a bonus.

You don't really remember how you got like this. You remember... Jack, and something red, something really, _really_ red.

_But the roses have wilted, and the violets are dead,_

_The sugar bowl's empty, and your chest is stained red._

You force your eyelids open, wheezing, to face blinding green light. Your nose tells you your blood isn't the only one spilled, and your hands tell you laying on grass.

Wait, grass? Grass doesn't make any sense. You were... you were in... where were you? You weren't anywhere near grass... were you?

_The sun isn't shining, and the sky isn't clear,_

_There's no silver lining, because you're no longer here._

Oh gog, is that sounds coming from _you_? Fuck, you sound like a... you have no idea what you sound like. All you know is that it's wet, and sticky, and it burns your throat. Everything... everything burns, really, especially your chest.

Jack, he... he didn't stab you. No, the range of pain is too great for that. Maybe he just sliced his sword across your torso? Yeah, that should fit with how you feel as if your insides are being forced up through the gash.

Gog, you really hope you don't literally lose your guts. That'd be really gross, and a terrible way to go.

_Rain keeps on pouring, there's no end in sight,_

_You're lying there frozen, so far from the light._

Fuuuuuck, what's that loud noise? It sounds like someone is screaming, but you're not sure who. Had there been anyone else there with you when Jack showed up? Had there... there had been, hadn't there? W-Who would be able to make such a terrible noise?

Sollux is dead. Feferi and Eridan are dead. Nepeta, Equius and Tavros are dead. Terezi... You don't know where Terezi is, but that's certainly not her. Kanaya wouldn't make a noise like that, and Gamzee... Gamzee's dead too. Vriska was one of the first to go, and Aradia hasn't been around for, what do the humans call them... months?

John and Jade haven't even made it to the meteor yet, and Rose wouldn't have a reason to be screaming like that.

S-So who...?

_Your beauty's unreal, your smile the sun,_

_But time can't be turned nor Jack's actions undone._

Suddenly your torso is being lifted, supported by strong arms and you're practically in whoever this is's lap. You can't really see who it is, as your eyes are scrunched up against the pain of movement, but as soon as their hand brushes your cheek, you know who it is.

"D-Dave?" You gurgle out, wrenching your eyes open to find the other knight's unveiled red irises staring at you in frantic terror.

His blonde hair is matted with sweat and different colors of blood. He's mostly unharmed save for the cut across his cheekbone and the bruise on his shoulder showing through the tear in his shirt. There's these weird clear tracks of liquid cutting through his freckles, and are dripping down onto your face, and you're not sure if you should cringe.

_Something only I heard, the words that you said,_

_"I love you so much; please don't cry when I'm dead."_

"No, no, c'mon Karkat. Stay awake. Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake!" He presses his forehead to your temple, shaking with sobs.

Were those clear things _tears_? Fuck, humans sure are weird.

"D-Dave..." You say again, and he immediately pulls back to look at your face. You try to manage a smile, and the effort causes him to break down entirely. He hugs you tightly, crying

"Don't die, don't die, don't die!" over and over and over again. Then he's holding your cheek in his rough palm, trying desperately to make eye contact. "You can't die on me! No one else is going to die today, you hear me?! Not even you, especially not you!" Surely he must know that you can't recover from this. You're not godtier, and you can't heal when you're losing blood too fast for your body to make more.

_A bond that we formed, a love that ran deep,_

_A pain that we shared; a friend I could keep._

"No, Karkat! Open your eyes!" Oh, had you closed them? You hadn't even noticed. "Open your eyes, dammit!" Now he's shaking you, jerking your back into semi-lucidness. Doesn't he realize how much that hurts?

"D-Dave... I-I'm tired..." Actually, you're exhausted, like you haven't slept in sweeps. With every passing second, you feel breath and life leaving you, their space taken by burning and the ice-cold grip of pain.

"No, no, stay awake! You can't die on me, _please don't die on me! _" He's hugging you again, his nose tucked just below your jaw, and you're blinded by all the blonde hair in your face.

Gog, he smells just like he always has, like cinnamon and syrup and something kind of like roses. His smell has always been one of your favorite things about him, along with his eyes, and his voice, and his hair, and his... his...

"KARKAT!" Oh gog, you never wanted to hear him sound like that.

_I was there to hold you, wipe the tears from your eyes,_

_I was there the moment you said your goodbye._

You painfully lift your arm and latch your hand around the crook his elbow makes as he holds you. The movement seems to surprise him, and he looks at your weak, gray fingers, then back to your face, confused and hurt. This expression seems slightly more of the flushed nature than the pale kind, causing something to prickle in your gut.

"H-Hey, you th-think we're still in the pale quadrant?" You manage to get out. His eyebrows furrow, and you realize he has your blood all over him, including a carmine splash across his cheek that doesn't belong to him.

"W-What?"

"Are we st-still moirails, or wh-what?" You tighten your grip on his sleeve.

_I want to forget, but most times I don't,_

_I want to let go, but I know that I won't._

He screws his eyes shut, a fresh wave of tears splashing over his skin, and he shakes his head.

Then he leans forward, cupping the back of your neck to bring your forehead to his. You feel his ragged breath against your lips, feel his trembling body and rapid heartbeat. "I don't think I feel pale for you anymore, Karkitten." You very nearly giggle; you'll never admit it, but you love that nickname, more than all the other ones he's given you.

"Th-Then what are we, assmunch?" He gives a watery laugh, clutching at you tighter.

"I don't know."

"I th-think my flushed quadrant's st-still open." Oh look, you've made him smile. Gog, you love that smile, more than you should.

"I think mine is too. Though it depends: do you pity me?"

"With you crying all over me? Fuck yeah." You laugh with him this time, but this brings a bolt of fire so hot, you cry out.

"Karkat?! Karkat, say something!" You want to, but you can't. Your attempt gives way to a bout of vicious coughing, and you feel yourself hacking up clots of blood. Dave is crying again, enveloping you in his arms. "Goddamnit, don't do this to me!"

Your breath is leaving you faster now, each second growing shorter and shallower. Does he realize you only have moments?

"H-Hey, pay attention a s-sec." You hiss through the metallic taste in your mouth. You're surprised when he listens to you, though he quiets only slightly.

"What is it?" He whispers hoarsely, and now you're sure he knows you don't have long.

"I-I'm flushed for you, f-fuckass." You feel him take a deep breath, steadying his voice.

"I'm flushed for you too, kitten. Thanks for telling me."

"N-No problem, Strider."

_Tears on my face, memories burned in my head,_

_The violets have wilted, and my rose is dead._

* * *

**A/N**:

So, KK isn't a ranting bitch and Dave isn't a coolkid. I have reasons for this: First and foremost is both of those are facades, masks put up by the characters to hide emotion. I think both these characters would be really happy if they had the right person (god, this sounds so sappy) in a relationship, and would accidentally break their facades in the other's presence. I guess there's a whole bunch of buildup to this which I haven't included, like how they became Moirails and when flushed feelings started developing, but I wanted to focus on just this scene.

So, the poem was a text picture I found (Meaning I did not write it, but I have edited it to make is fit this fic a little more), and I had been thinking about using it in a fic for a while. I was already writing this when I found the picture again, and thought roses would be good in relation to Dave and Karkat, so started putting bits of the poem in.

Also, Karkitten: Hells yes. I love how people always have Dave giving really cute nicknames to KK, and couldn't resist using one. My favorite though is Karkittenmittens, which I'm using in a different fic X3

SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF DAVEKAT!

~Webs


End file.
